1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storm shelter and more particularly to an underground storm shelter which is comprised of a base section, an expander section and a top section with the top section having an access hatch therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of underground storm shelters have been previously provided with some of the shelters being large enough to also serve a double-duty as a bomb shelter. Generally speaking, the prior art bomb shelters were constructed of concrete with the same being cast in place which necessarily involved a large, expensive building project. Additionally, the prior art shelters which were smaller than the typical bomb shelters were normally of a one-piece construction which also made the shelters quite expensive and difficult to install.
An underground storm shelter is disclosed comprising a base section, one or more expander sections and a top section installed either on the upper end of the base unit or on the upper end of the uppermost expander sections. The base section comprises a bottom wall having an outwardly tapered wall section extending upwardly therefrom with the upper end thereof having a bolt flange provided thereon. Each of the expander sections comprises a cylindrical wall having bolt flanges on the upper and lower ends thereof with the bolt flange on the lower end of the lowermost expander section being adapted to be bolted to the bolt flange on the upper end of the base section. The top section comprises a bolt flange at the lower end thereof with an inwardly tapered wall section extending upwardly therefrom. The upper end of the top section is closed except for an access hatch provided therein. The utilization of one or more expander sections which may be bolted between the base section and the top section enables the shelter to have a depth such as to accommodate persons of varying heights. The tapered wall sections of the base section and the top section enables the base section and top section to be nested together for shipment purposes. Preferably, the storm shelter is comprised of plastic, fiberglass, or fiberglass reinforced concrete.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved underground storm shelter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an underground storm shelter which is comprised of a plurality of component parts which enables the storm shelter to be constructed by persons having little or no construction experience.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an underground storm shelter which may be installed in the ground with a minimum of disruption of the area around the storm shelter.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an underground storm shelter which is comprised of a plurality of lightweight component parts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an underground storm shelter which includes component parts so that the storm shelter may be easily assembled and may accommodate persons of different heights.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.